Rock!
by Black Sharne
Summary: Duo sonne creux et n'a plus confiance en la vie... lol. OS


**Titre: **Rock!

**Auteur: B**lack **S**harne

**Note: **_Hey! Juste un 'ti os qui traîne depuis plus d'un an sur mon pc. Je le poste seulement maintenant parce que tous ses défauts me faisaient hésiter avant, mais bon qu'à cela ne tienne je me lance lol. C'est juste assez cliché, assez nawak (mais pas dans le sens rigolo) et la fin est très euh... Ouverte. Et il n'y aura pas de suite. Et les sources d'inspiration ont été très diverses, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. :) Cherchez pas de sens profond à tout ça lol. Valààà..._

_

* * *

_

**Rock!**

**

* * *

Rock!**

Envolée poétique

Déhanché magnifique

Eclat de notes.

**Rock!**

Eclat de vie

Eclat de verres

Eclat de rire

En petites tâches rouge sombre sur les murs

**Rock!**

Corps qui danse

Corps qui se défait

Corps qui se lache

Au son du doux clapotis

de gouttes écarlates

**Rock!**

Désespoir en chanson

Haine scandée au loin

Ténèbres hurlées à la lumière

Artificielle.

**Rock!**

Qu'enfin les gorges cessent d'être des fontaines béantes

Qui viennent inonder mes nuits

Que le rouge ne me répugne plus

Et arrête de prendre la couleur de mes rêves.

Pour qu'enfin les autres corps qui m'effleurent ne soient plus

froids.

**Rock.**

Pour que le sang continue à pulser calmement dans le creux d'un cou.

**Rock...**

...Et que les êtres qui m'entourent, qui parlent, et sourient,

M'apparaissent plus réels que les centaines de cadavres qui ont jonché ma vie.

**Rock.**

Partition à la sonorité violente, écrite avec le sang séché des morts.

**Rock**

Au milieu des milliers de gens qui m'entourent, se pressent, dansent et s'agressent.

Croyez-vous que l'illusion de votre chaleur

qui s'élève au-dessus de vous en buée irréelle

Parviendra à me faire oublier la froideur d'un cadavre?

L'odeur de votre sueur m'écoeure

Plus que celle d'un corps en putréfaction

L'odeur du mensonge

L'odeur de la lâcheté

Il faut le comprendre...

Dansez de toutes vos forces

Démenez-vous sur des rythmes endiablés

Hurlez votre rage à plein poumon

_Poumons crevés_

...Il n'y aura toujours rien derrière les façades hypocrites de vos vies.

Exister c'est juste prendre conscience de son néant.

Seul est vrai le fluide 'vital'

matière qui nous parcourt comme les secondes s'égrènent

Et semble s'amenuiser à mesure que le temps passe.

_Ding_

_Dong_

**Rock.**

Vos yeux vifs me donnent la gerbe

Vos mains tendues vers le ciel me révoltent

L'autre n'existe pas.

Et Vous n'existez pas.

Tous!

Menteurs!

Les boîtes craniennes de squelettes anonymes sur les champs de bataille

Sont moins vides que les vôtres

Lâches, vils et méprisables

Pourquoi ne reconnaissez vous pas

Le néant de l'Etre?

Pourquoi bâtir ce qu'on appelle le moi

Sur le mensonge d'un supposé sens

Quel sens...

Quel sens ?

**ROCK!**

Je me suis battu

Pendant des années

Et maintenant je ne sais même plus

Pourquoi.

J'ai tué

pendant des années

Et maintenant le vide de la mort emplie mes nuits

Seule Vérité.

La mort EST vérité.

Car la vérité, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas.

Vivants, je vous hais.

Vous ne savez pas.

Non.

Vous ne VOULEZ pas savoir.

Mensonges incarnés.

Et moi

Je sais.

Ce n'est pas juste.

**Rock.**

Ce soir, c'est soir de fête!

Nous célébrons la paix...

3 ans déjà!

Ma bouteille de Vodka et moi

On est bien content.

Les corps se meuvent

Devant nos yeux

Nous, assis en rond autour d'une table

A parler de tout et de rien.

Enfin de rien.

Heero est dans ses rêves

Wuffei discute vaguement avec Réléna

Zechs regarde un couple danser lascivement

Et Trowa et Quatre se mangent la bouche.

_Connards._

**Rock**

J'aurais dû tous vous tuer!

J'aurais dû mourir.

Je n'en veux pas!

Je n'en veux pas!

De cette haine...

Elle me consume

Elle me brûle

Elle me glace

Elle me liquéfie sur place

J'ai peur.

J'ai si peur...

Elle me fait peur.

Hate.

You make me cry.

Bloody tears.

Bloody thoughts.

Bloody guys.

'Wish I was dead.

Dead people

Doesn't think anymore.

Hey! RockStar on the stage!

Tu ne connais rien

à la haine

Donne-moi ton micro!

Amateur.

Et laisse les enceintes

Cracher mon dépit

Rose

bleu

vert

Lumières factices

Des boîtes de nuit

Mettez à jour

Ma déchéance.

**Rock!**

Haine

Qui m'explose les tympans

Haine

Qui m'indiffère

Et qui me perd.

La musique pleure.

Ou bien peut-être est-ce moi

Qui tremble

Et sert les dents

Qui tremble

Et perd mon sang.

Qui tremble

Indifférent

Sont-ce des bras

Qui ceignent ma taille

Et m'octroient réconfort?

Sont-ce des yeux

Rivés à mes larmes

Et emplis de douceur?

Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde?

Heero, Quatre, Zechs, Wufei, Trowa...?

Je vous encule

Et bien profond.

Vos gestes tendres

Et vos regards compatissants

Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre?

Vos attentions pour moi ne signifient rien.

Vous

Ne

Signifiez

Rien.

C'était avant

Avant

Trop tard

_Ding Dong_

Je ne souffre plus, maintenant,

j'ai mal.

Comment dirais-je?

(C'est mon sourire à travers mes larmes qui vous effraie?)

Les

Blessures

De mon âme

sont

purement

Physiques.

De simples vestiges de ce que j'ai cru être moi.

**Rock.**

Répulsion

Du ressenti...

Répulsion

de l'à venir.

Mot dont j'ignore le sens

Avenir

Qui me fonce droit dessus

Temps qui passe

Et qui me frôle

Voleur immonde

De mon innocence

Qui salit et qui tâche,

Profane

Toute beauté

Dictateur de nos vies

Impitoyable.

Fait voler au vent la poussière d'anciens édifices

Fait voler en éclat les illusions de pureté

J'ai oublié

Depuis bien longtemps

Ce que c'était

D'être

Je ne suis

Que par ce qui m'entoure

Et par la haine

Seule résidente en mon 'âme'.

**Rock...**

Je me souviens

Du sourire du Shinigami

Quelle plaisanterie!

Masque hideux

Pour dissimuler

Que dalle.

Rien!

Néant!

Nothing!

Nichts...

Nada.

Rien...

Chacun porte son propre déguisement

Pour maquiller son vide.

C'était le mien.

Je me souviens.

Il n'y avait rien.

J'en suis sûr...

Il n'y avait rien.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement?

**Rock...**

Je me suis relevé

_Dégagé des bras de... Heero?_

Les paumes appuyées sur la table,

Je les regarde

Un

à

Un

"Je vous emmerde."

_Il n'y avait rien._

Je leur tourne le dos

Et je me barre

Rapidement...

_Il n'y avait rien._

Moi, fuir?

Peut-être, et alors?

C'était inscrit dans le contrat

_Never lie, ok_

_But I run and I hide._

Je m'en vais

Et bien lâchement.

_Il n'y a jamais rien eu._

Direction

Les chiottes.

Coooool

Il n'y a personne.

Elles sont

Vides.

**Rock!**

Mes poings rencontrent violemment le mur

_Je ne sais pas, pourquoi, ce soir..._

Mon front s'écrase sur les carreaux froids

_Soudainement, tout m'abandonne_

Et glisse lentement

_Existences_

_Sans consistance_

Mes genoux heurtent le sol brutalement

_Même ma haine me lâche_

Et mes mains viennent tirailler rageusement mes cheveux

_Pourquoi, ce soir?_

J'ai l'impression

D'être enfoui en moi-même

Libre de pleurer

Soudainement

_Où sont mon amertume_

_Mon dégoût_

_Et mon rejet?_

C'est douloureux, vraiment

_Pourtant rien de spécial ne s'est passé_

_C'est la fête_

_Ca fait trois ans déjà_

_Nous sommes les héros_

_On nous encense_

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Jamais...

_La patrie_

_Glorifie les meurtriers_

_Nous sommes de valeureux bienfaiteurs._

Mes ongles griffent mes tempes

Mes poings sont douloureux

Mon front est choqué

Et cependant

Ce n'est pas ça

Qui fait mal.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir?_

Pour une fois

On ne m'a rien dit.

Personne ne faisait attention à moi.

C'était parfait.

Mon visage... Mouillé de larmes?

Dans mes mains.

Quelle pitié!

Ce n'est pas moi

Qui pleure.

Réminiscences

D'un ancien personnage

_Pourquoi, ce soir?_

Pourquoi je pleure?

Quel loser!

J'me sens vide

Mais on dirait

Qu'il n'y a que moi

Ici

A me rendre compte.

Tous des bons acteurs?

Tous

là

à vivre,

comme si tout ceci avait un sens.

_Pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup tout me lâche?_

_Ce soir_

_D'un coup_

_j'ai l'impression de ne plus croire_

_Vraiment_

_Au vide._

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je recommence à me mentir_

_Comme eux?_

_Impression d'une soirée_

_Au matin_

_Evaporée_

_Et à nouveau, _

_Tout ira bien,_

_Tout ira bien._

**-Rock-**

Je dors.

Dans mon rêve, une forme floue et lumineuse

Me tend la main

Une forme flou et ténébreuse

Bref, un humain.

Nos yeux

Se rapprochent

Se rencontrent

Se scrutent

Nos cheveux

S'accrochent.

Tout est vide à profusion.

Une main

Dessine des motifs enchevêtrés

Pour me dire

Ce que les mots sont incapables de me faire comprendre.

Elles s'adressent à mon corps

L'orne d'arabesques merveilleuses.

Elles me font pleurer.

Une main

Se pose sur mon épaule.

Des yeux

Rencontrent les miens

Des yeux sombres

Où repose le monde.

Main-bouée

Yeux-océan

Une musique enchantée se joue tout contre mon oreille

Le monde est beau.

Le monde n'est rien.

Mais le néant a un tel charme…

La main se tend vers moi

Une quatrième ?

Les autres ne sont plus là

Elles apparaissent

Tour

A

Tour

Mon corps se chauffe sous les caresses

Invisibles

S'échauffe

Sous le toucher

De ce que je ne peux voir

Et si le Tout résidait en ce qui n'est pas

Et si…

« l'essentiel était vraiment invisible pour les yeux

et que l'on ne le voyait bien qu'avec le cœur » ?

A Songe étrange

Chuchotements étranges

Sensuels

Contre le lobe de mon oreille

Qui par quatre mots m'en disent tellement

Que l'absence d'autres termes signifie tout

« Viens danser

Avec moi »

Chuchotent-t-elles

Les lèvres pulpeuses

Se mouvant

Délicieusement

Contre ma peau

Disant tellement plus dans leur silence.

Alors j'ouvre les yeux.

Quelqu'un est là.

Sa main tendue vers la mienne.

Je suis un

Nihiliste averti

Alors je dis

Que

Je n'y crois pas, non,

Je n'y crois pas.

C'est ce que je lui dis avec les yeux.

Et je prends sa main.

Nous verrons si tu vas savoir m'apprendre à danser la vie le temps d'une chanson, Heero Yuy.

Ou si l'alcool nous fait réellement voir des choses qui n'existent pas.

**Rock.**

**

* * *

**

_J'ose même pas demander de reviews pour ça. Je reviens après un an sur ce fandom et je sors ça lol. ;p_

_ Bien, aurevoir. :)_


End file.
